


I'm Not Really a Fortune Teller

by Hllangel



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs into a new (old) friend, and wants spoilers for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Really a Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/), Round 3, June 11, Prompt: You told me fortunes in American slang

"Doctor," Jack says. He keeps his tone as emotionless as he can, which is no easy task, given everything that's between them.

"Captain Jack," he says. "You're hard man to find."

Jack is pretty sure he's lying through his teeth, because he's been mostly on the same planet for years now, centuries. And even when he wasn't, the last regeneration (well, the last one he'd seen) had managed to track him down in a bar several hundred light years from Earth to introduce him to a new fling.

"Why are you looking?"

"I'm in need of --" he stops short, and reaches up to fiddle with his bow tie.

"A friend? A ship? A gun? A shag?"

"None of those things," the Doctor says, shaking his head. He pauses for a moment. "Look, I wanted to be sure you were OK. After the," he looks at his watch, shakes his wrist and looks at it again. "Oh, well, I'm a bit early."

"And I don't suppose you can tell me what's about to happen?" Jack is annoyed, and he no longer cares about hiding it.

"Spoilers," the Doctor says.

"I was a Time Agent," Jack says. "I can't be spoiled."

"There's a difference between reading the history books and being part of the history. I can't tell you what happens because you're about to live it, not read it from a book." The Doctor hesitates for a second. "Just be careful, Captain. And watch your wrists."

"The phrase is 'watch your back.'" Jack says.

"No, I mean what I say. watch your wrists."

"They grow back," Jack says.

"I hope so."

And then he's gone, turning quickly and walking out, leaving Jack alone with his drink and his questions. But it's not like it hasn't happened before. The only thing to do is forget about it as much as he can, so he turns to the bartender, orders another drink and introduces himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he says. "I can tell your future."

"Oh yeah?"

"When your shift ends, you'll be coming home with me."


End file.
